The Music Box Series -Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: RESUMEN: Traducción Autorizada by Lady Bahiya. Una historia de amor entre Draco y Harry escrito por San Valentin.


**THE MUSIC BOX SERIES**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** w w w "punto" "punto" n e t / s / / 1 /

**AUTOR:** Lady Bahiya

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Lady Bahiya, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:**Una historia de amor entre Draco y Harry escrito por San Valentin 

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**  
**Las rodillas despellejadas son más fáciles de arreglar que los corazones rotos**

* * *

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO:** La última vez que recordaba haber estado tan nervioso fue la noche en que estuvo delante de Voldemort y obtuvo su marca en el brazo. Esta vez era diez veces peor. 

_A veces me gustaría ser un niño otra vez,  
las rodillas despellejadas son más fáciles de arreglar que los corazones rotos.  
~ Autor Desconocido ~_

* * *

En el momento que Draco posó su mirada en Vasili, él creyó en el amor. Había estado en un viaje de negocios en Grecia para chequear una de sus muchas inversiones y decidió dar un paseo por la playa al atardecer. Todavía había algunas personas disfrutando de las últimas horas de sol y Draco estaba empezando el camino de regreso a su hotel cuando algo en su visión periférica le llamó la atención. Se dio vuelta a tiempo para ver una cabeza de cabello oscuro emerger de las olas. Empezó a observarlo y podría jurar que sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando logró ver su cara. El rostro del hombre parecía haber sido tallado en piedra, todos los planos y ángulos eran perfectos y lo hacían lucir como un mitológico dios griego. Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no ponerse a babear.

Y entonces el resto del hombre apareció a la vista.

Hombros anchos y musculosos, bronceados por estar constantemente bajo el sol, Draco observó al hombre sacudir el agua de su cabello y eso le permitió sentir la brisa de verano. Draco sintió una opresión en su ingle mientras sus ojos audazmente recorrían el cuerpo delante de él. Si lo intentaba lo suficiente, Draco casi podía imaginarse que ese hombre era alguien conocido... alguien en quien no había pensado en años.

Él descarriló ese tren de pensamientos antes de que pudiera desarrollar más vapor. Mejor no pensar en el _"qué pasaría si"_, como a su padre le gustaba decirle.

El hombre se dio vuelta entonces y sus ojos se encontraron, unos azules fabulosos contra unos remolinos de color gris. Y Draco se perdió.

Se reunieron con frecuencia, mientras Draco estuvo allí, y él siempre regresó cuando podía alejarse de su trabajo.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, otra vez, dos años más tarde... sentado en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, esperando la llegada de Vasili. Draco había planeado esta cena durante semanas, haciendo muchas llamadas Floo y configurando todo. Había decidido preguntarle a Vasili si deseaba casarse con él, convirtiendo el compromiso entre ellos en algo que dure toda la vida. Estaba tan seguro de que Vasili diría que sí, que había bloqueado cualquier versión que probablemente se produjera si Vasili decía que no.

Tomó la caja de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo y lo abrió. La banda de platino liso le devolvió el guiño y él lentamente lo retiró. Le dio vuelta hacia un lado para poder leer la inscripción que había grabado en el interior: Mi corazón entero para mi vida entera

Draco sonrió con nostalgia, colocando el anillo de nuevo en su jaula de terciopelo antes de devolverlo a su bolsillo. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, y se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la hora en la que le había solicitado a Vasili que se encontrara con él.

Él aguardaría el momento oportuno. 

Draco se quedó mirando la nota que tenía en su mano por lo que pareció la milésima vez, casi sin atreverse a creer que el camarero la había traído con él. Se sintió vacío y aletargado, como si alguien hubiera tomado una cuchara desafilada y hubiera tallado un agujero en su pecho, donde solía estar su corazón. Horrorizado se dio cuenta que las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su visión y se le hizo difícil respirar. Inhaló profundamente, decidido a no desmoronarse en un lugar público, se puso de pie, lanzando a ciegas un montón de dinero en la mesa. En su prisa por salir, no se dio cuenta que dejó la nota arrugada detrás, pero él recordaría cada una de las palabras por el tiempo en que estuviera vivo.

_Draco_

Ojalá pudiera amarte como yo sé que me amas, pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Lo siento. Pero tengo la sensación de que hay demasiadas cosas sin resolver en tu pasado que me hacen creer que no tendríamos un buen futuro juntos. Resuélvelos, y si a continuación, todavía sientes por mí este amor, entonces te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Tuyo,

Vasili

**_Continuará .._**

* * *

**___Quedan todos invitados para "La Gala del Dragón"._  
_Celebraremos el cumpleaños de nuestro rubio favorito desde el Cinco hasta el trece de junio, con nuevas historias, imágenes y actualizaciones._  
_El Foro del Dragón les invita a participar desde ya, ya sea leyendo, compartiendo historias o subiendo imágenes de este hermoso dragoncito que nos ha robado el corazón._**


End file.
